


Dancing

by DemonicPresence



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), But that's cuz I see LAMP in everything lmao, Dancing, Fluff, Gen, I mean there's LAMP if you squint really hard, Music, No pairings - Freeform, Poor thing, Virgil can't sleep, all fluff i promise, he thinks he's alone, so he dances, the others catch him in the act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicPresence/pseuds/DemonicPresence
Summary: I mean, what is says on the tin. Virgil dances, and gets discovered. Just a bit of fluff :)





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by @technicallycreativ: A truth: Virgil has been caught dancing to music in his headphones cause he thought he was alone.  
> Dedication: To the awesome @pandagirl0730. Hope this made you smile <3

Virgil was dancing.

 _Young and Menace_ by FOB was playing through his headphones as he swayed to the music, eyes gently closed, humming the beat softly to himself. It was 6:30 in the morning, and he was in the common room, alone.  
Normally he wasn’t up this early. The night before had been a particularly rough one. He had tossed and turned, and when he had managed to doze, his dreams were vague and filled with anxiety and worry. Upon waking for the fifth time from a fitful attempt, he had forwent sleep all together. Pulling his headphones around his neck, he had walked to the common room.

It was usually the Moral Side who awoke before the others, humming a tune as he prepared the coffee and breakfast for the other Sides. Today, Virgil had even him beat. He had kicked on the coffee machine with his and Logan’s favorite brand ready to brew, and made himself a cup of the warm liquid, carrying it into the living room, nursing it as he stared out the window to the dark MindScape. Thomas was asleep, and it would be dark until he woke up and the light would change to imitate the sun and its light.  
His music had been playing, softly heard through the headset about his neck. Setting the coffee on the table, he had slipped them on and nodded along gently, letting his mind wander. Before he knew it, he was swaying, and then dancing. Then he forgot everything else.

His dancing wasn’t as fluid and elegant as Roman’s, or as graceful as Patton’s (as the others had discovered when Roman grabbed Patton in an impromptu dancing session – Patton was quite the dancer himself). Virgil moved with the music, making slow circuits around the room as his limbs and head followed the command of whatever song pulsed into his eardrums and through his skull, loud enough to drown the noise in his head, but not enough to be painful or deafening. Logan had informed him of the dangers of loud music and the possibility of tinnitus or hearing loss and helped him research compromises to full volume. So far, it was working well.

The song kicked over to _Polarize_ by TØP, and Virgil’s movements changed slightly to fit the beat of the music. The tempo of the song was all he heard, all he felt, his mind drifting to follow the mood of the story the lyrics told. He felt peaceful for the first time in a while as the songs flowed from one to the next.

So much so, he missed the three figures quietly coming downstairs. Logan had been first, lured by the smell of the brewed coffee, book in hand. He started in surprise as he saw Virgil, but watched for a moment, his features softening into a small smile as the Anxious Side continued to dance. Patton had been next, grinning as he saw Logan, but even more so when he spotted Virgil, restraining a soft squeal and the urge to join him. Roman had been last, yawning softly as he spotted Patton and Logan leaning against the counter facing the living room. He followed their gaze to see Virgil. His jaw had dropped, and then he smiled.

Virgil turned, and happened to open his eyes as the latest song finished and started as he met their smiling gazes, quickly pulling his headphones from his ears.

“Guys!” he squeaked, his face heating up as he ducked his head. “I-I didn’t hear you guys come… How-How long have you…?”

“Only a few moments,” Logan said, turning away to make himself a cup of coffee, “It was most pleasant to watch.”

“Yeah, kiddo!” Patton grinned, bouncing over to give Virgil a gentle hug. “You looked so in the zone, we didn’t want to disturb you. You’re an awesome dancer!”

“I wouldn’t go that far…” Virgil muttered, retrieving his own cup of coffee. Patton gave him a mock glare.

“We speak the truth!” came Roman’s voice this time, honesty laced in his tone, “You looked like you enjoyed yourself, and that’s what matters.” Patton walked away to start breakfast for everyone, and as Virgil slunk into his seat, traces of his blush still lingering on his face, Roman nudged him with his hip. Logan looked up from his book to give Virgil a small smile, and Patton’s voice started to rise in a song, quickly joined by Roman as they worked on breakfast.

Virgil grinned to himself and slipped his headset back on. No one commented as he swayed side to side a bit as they all enjoyed their morning together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like to be added to the tag list, for a specific story or all future ones, do not hesitate to let me know!! :) I am @iamsilentwolf on Tumblr  
> Also PLEASE SEND ME PROMPTS I LOVE THEM <3


End file.
